Beauty Will Rise
by Simply Ella
Summary: Songfic set to "Beauty Will Rise" by Steven Curtis Chapman. Lucy reflects on being in England again and the fact that she and her siblings were taken from the land that they loved so much and Lucy coming to terms with the fact.


_**Hello! This is my first attempt at a song fic. It's set to "Beauty Will Rise" by Steven Curtis Chapman. Lucy reflects on being in England again and the fact that she and her siblings were taken from the land that they loved so much and Lucy coming to terms with the fact. I heard this song on the radio not too long ago and immediately thought that about Lucy. **_

_It was the day the world went wrong_

_I screamed till my voice was gone_

_And watched through the tears as everything_

_Came crashing down_

The end of the Golden Age in Narnia's history began with something as simple as a hunt. Looking back on it though, I can see that it wasn't that simple. Peter, Susan, Edmund, Tumnus and I all went on the hunt; that was unusual in itself. We left Mr. and Mrs. Beaver in charge of course, we trusted them and we thought that we would only be gone for a few days. How wrong we were. We went in hunt of the great White Stag, it is said in Narnia that if someone catches the Stag that it will grant them wishes. Needless to say, the four of us were excited to find him. I have always been one for adventure and enjoy the thrill of a hunt. Everything seemed to be going well until we reached the Lamppost.

We were back at where it all began; the strange thing is that we could barely remember even being there before.

I reckon if we had we would have turned around and headed back to Cair Paravel without a second thought.

Looking back now, I know that Aslan allowed us to forget the significance of the old Lamppost.

He didn't want us to turn back. He knows us so well; He knew that we would if given the chance.

Susan was the one that suggested that we head back to the Cair. She knew deep down that something life changing would happen, though she wasn't sure what it could be.

She -like the rest of us- had no clue what was going to happen.

As we continued to go deeper into the wood the feel of it changed and we no longer had to duck underneath low tree branches or watch our steps so that we wouldn't trip over uneven ground, no there was no need for that because we ended up in a wardrobe.

A wardrobe, how in the worlds did we end up in a wardrobe?

We were shocked.

Our lives had changed in an instant.

_Slowly panic turns to pain_

_As we awake to what remains_

_And sift through the ashes that are left behind_

Peter and Edmund immediately explored the room, ready to spring into action and defend us if need be, Susan looked as if she would swoon and I ran straight back into the offending wardrobe. I ran so hard into the back of it that I nearly broke my nose when I hit the hard wooden back. I desperately knocked on it several times. It did no good however; it was as solid as could be.

"No! No! No!" I thought, "This can't be happening! Narnia needs us! A country can't survive without rulers! Who is going to take care of her?"

I was torn apart. I felt as if Narnia herself had rejected me.

All of a sudden I heard a loud scream; the sound was so heartbreaking I immediately ran back out of the wardrobe to see what had happened.

The sight that I saw made my breath hitch in the back of my throat.

My siblings were... children and after looking down at my small hands, feet with strange shoes on them and my scrawny legs, it appeared as if I was a child as well.

"How?" That was all I think. How could this have happened?

Immediately I pinched my arm, attempting to wake myself up from this horrible dream that I was in, not even considering the thought that running face first into the hard wooden back of a wardrobe would have woken me up.

Peter, Ed, Susan and I just stood there staring at each other.

We must have changed back into children when we left Narnia and came to this strange place. I wondered how we didn't notice it at first. I suppose we were too shocked.

"Do you all remember this place?" Peter asked us.

We nodded, slowly. Our memories of our time in this place were coming back to us.

"I think this is the day that we went to Narnia." Edmund said. "We look to be about the same ages that we were at the coronation." He paused, "Do any of you hear voices?"

All of us did, Mrs. Macready was giving tours of the old house just like she was when we first went to Narnia. If she heard Susan scream she certainly didn't act like it.

"That is impossible." Said Susan and I agreed with her. "How could we have changed so quickly?"

"I don't know." I said.

We checked the wardrobe again, only to find that we were stuck in the Professor's house, with no way of getting home.

We were also stuck in a war torn country and we couldn't even assist the military in any way, or offer any helpful advice.

We were helpless children. That's how we felt at least.

"Well," Peter said, "We're here now. It would be most beneficial for us if we made the best of the situation."

And we did, or at least tried to.

_But buried deep beneath all our broken dreams we have this hope:_

_Out of these ashes... beauty will rise_

_And we will dance among the ruins_

_We will see Him with our own eyes_

_Out of these ashes... beauty will rise_

_For we know, joy is coming in the morning..._

_In the morning, beauty will rise_

One year had passed and we were coming to accept the fact that we were in England; though we still hoped that we could go back to our home. There is an old Narnian saying that I have come to hold dear to my heart: "Aslan is close to the broken hearted". We were broken, during that first year especially.

The professor assured us that we would go back after we told him we had lived in Narnia. We did go back. Oh, it was wonderful to be home again! Our spirits immediately lifted when we realised that we had come back home, but our joy quickly changed as we discovered that Narnia had changed as well. Thirteen hundred years had passed since we ruled there.

Thirteen hundred years!

It had only been one year in England!

Everyone that we knew and loved had passed away long before we set foot on that beloved soil again.

My heart ached to the point where I almost became physically ill. I wondered why Aslan would bring us to a Narnia that wasn't ours.

But after meeting with Aslan again and talking with Him I realised that the reason that we were sent back at that particular time was because Narnia _needed_ us. I hate to admit it, but my first thought was: "Well if we had stayed in Narnia, then she wouldn't need us now." But my attitude quickly changed when I saw _His _eyes. The look He gave me was one that would make anyone change their attitude. I repented for my thoughts and realised that I had been _selfish_. The thing that irked me the most upon that realisation is the fact that I cannot stand when others are selfish, and here I was wallowing in self pity for over a year. Even though I still had some faith in Aslan, my faith wasn't as strong as it had been in Narnia. Aslan made me understand that Narnia wasn't _ours_ and that it was a privilege to have been chosen to travel the worlds. When we arrived back in England, I understood why Aslan sent us back when he did; looking back that was one of the best things he could have done for us at the time. I decided on the train to school, that with Aslan's help I would be who I knew that He wanted me to be.

And that was Lucy, the Faithful and Valiant.

_So take another breath for now,_

_And let the tears come washing down,_

_And if you can't believe I will believe for you._

_Cause I have seen the signs of spring!_

_Just watch and see: _

_Out of these ashes... beauty will rise_

_And we will dance among the ruins_

_We will see Him with our own eyes_

_Out of these ashes... beauty will rise_

_For we know, joy is coming in the morning..._

_In the morning..._

Not long after the final trip that Edmund I took to Narnia, our cousin Eustace went to Narnia with one of his school mates. He wrote a letter to us saying that he had a friend that he wanted us to meet. So, Peter arranged for us to meet with Professor Kirke and Miss Polly Plummer (she was at Narnia's creation with the professor when they were children). The eight of us met at the professor's house. It was so wonderful to openly reminisce about home! I had never met Jill (Eustace's friend) or Miss Plummer, (who quickly told us to call her "Aunt Polly") but we all got along well that night. We decided after that night to meet regularly. Those meetings helped keep me grounded in my faith. It is a comfort for my siblings and I to know that we are not alone when it comes to world traveling.

I have accepted the fact that we live in England now but that doesn't mean that I'm not looking forward to seeing Aslan face to face once again in His Country, that thought fills my heart with so much hope.

_I can hear it in the distance and it's not too far away._

_It's the music and the laughter of a wedding and a feast._

_I can almost feel the hand of God reaching for my face_

_To wipe the tears away, and say,_

_"It's time to make everything new."_

_"Make it all new"_

_This is our hope._

_This is the promise._

_That it would take our breath away_

_To see the beauty that's been made _

_Out of the ashes..._

_Oh, Beauty will rise!_

About a week ago when "The Friends" were meeting together, we were visited by someone who appeared to be Narnian and now we are trying to help him. Eustace and Jill are going to try to go to Narnia by using the rings that the Professor and Aunt Polly used when they were children, Professor and Aunt Polly and I are going with them to meet Peter and Edmund to get the rings. Oh I am so excited for them! I have a feeling that something big is going to happen, although I'm not sure what it will be. I know that Aslan has control of it all. Well, I can feel Eustace tapping on my shoulder, we are about to board our train so I must stop journaling for now.

-_Lucy_

_**Thanks for reading! Please review.**_


End file.
